


Hexside Boarding School for the Developmental or Stunted Witches

by dei1moss



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dei1moss/pseuds/dei1moss
Summary: After Eda's curse steadily worsens she decides to send her apprentice, Luz, to Hexside Boarding School.Amongst the unease and distrust will Luz and Amity learn to confide in each other?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Luz's Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a steampunk/victorian gothic au of The Owl house!! I know it doesn't sound that original but I hope the actual story is lol. Pls enjoy! (I have no clue how long this is goig to be yet, we'll see what happens.)

It was a quiet dewy morning. Clouds had begun to shift in the sky, the water over the edge of the cliffs swayed lazily and the trees rustled peacefully behind the Owl House.

Luz stepped outside onto the crisp red grass, the frost snapped beneath her feet. She ran her fingers through her hair and adjusted her eyepatch after it shifted.  
"Well you've won me over, kid." said Eda.  
"Huh?"  
"I'm sending you off to magic school!"  
"Magic school?" Luz was abruptly snapped out of her tired trance. Her eyes widened and filled with wonder.  
"Yeah! Hop on, I've found the perfect place. I think you'll love it."  
"But Eda-" She started.

Owlbert's eyes opened, and his wings expanded. Luz scrambled over and jumped on before he took off, then resumed her point as he began to glide.  
"-Just Yesterday you were completely against the idea! Free thinking, hands-on experience, and such?"  
"Yeah, well, I gave it some thought and I decided it might be best for you, even if I disagree with it."  
"Hm..."

"So, magic school huh?" she pondered.  
As Luz soared through the air thoughts of grand castle-like structures filled her head. Magic wands, real lessons, and... owls that deliver your mail? Once again her eyes filled with wonder, she was in total bliss as she anticipated what school she would be sent to. As they flew she began to catch sight of other schools with great prestige she'd caught word of.

Then they landed.  
"Hexside Boarding School for the Developmental or Stunted Witches?"

~~~

As they stepped into the building Luz held her hands close to her chest, tracing her finger along her bandaged arm trying to calm herself down. Her head was racing now, but this time with unpleasant thoughts;  
"Why would Eda take me here? I'm not stunted, am I?"  
"Why does she want to leave me at a boarding school, she won't abandon me, will she?"  
"What will they think of me when they see me, the adults won't see me differently if they think I'm stunted, will they?"  
"How will the other kids treat me as the only human on the Boiling Isles, they won't exclude me like the kids back on earth, will they?"

They reached The Principal's office.

He gave an unpleasant sneer as they stepped inside.  
"Eda Clawthorne, a familiar sight. Who's this you've dragged into my office?" he announced.  
Luz carried herself wearily to his desk, and he inspected her.  
"A human?" he looked down upon her with disgust.  
"Can she even do magic? You understand this is a magic school, Eda?"  
"Well, not yet, but this is a developmental school isn't it? You can teach her!"  
Luz once again winced at the word 'developmental.'  
"Yes but, Eda, you realise that the students that come here are usually able to muster up at least one spell?"  
"C'mon Bump-"  
"Don't call me that."  
"There has to be a way you can teach her! Isn't it written that when humans first came to the Boiling Isles there was a way they could do magic? We just have to discover it again."

Principal Bump held his face in his hands and sighed.  
"Okay, Eda, if you leave my office I will make a deal with you. I will give your human five days to learn three spells. If she succeeds I will let her enroll as a student. If she fails..."  
Eda looked down at Luz with worry.  
"...Then you will take her to enroll at a different school."  
Eda reluctantly agreed.

"You're just abandoning me here?" Luz piped up after her few minutes of muteness.  
"Luz, i would never abandon you-"  
"Then why are you leaving me here? At a boarding school?"  
"I'm not leaving you, I just want you to be safe- Please, Luz. You know what happened recently..."  
Luz suddenly held back her hand from her bandage and grimaced at it.  
"My curse has been getting worse... I'm scared of hurting you."  
"What about your Elixir-"  
"It's becoming less effective. I can't risk it anymore, Luz."

Eda quickly shuffled out of the office without a final glance.


	2. Captain Luz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz makes a new friend and finds a new teacher...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoo boy, sorry if you thought the angst was over 
> 
> btw I had trouble adding an image to the end of my last chapter? If anyone in the comments could help me fix it that'd be an absolute godsend.

When Luz awoke the next morning her feet ached, and her arm stung. After Principal Bump had shown her around the school she was lead to her room, where she flopped on the bottom bunk and passed out from the sheer tiredness. The pleasant sunrise light met the floorboards she gently placed her feet on. The air smelled like Scotch mist and sweet candle wax. She looked out of the wide, round window and watched the distant trees sway and shift. Artful vines tangled and twisted themselves along the wood window frame on the outside, covering the glass. This made it hard to make out what laid far beyond the school, Luz had to strain her eyes between the gaps they left.

A door groaned and scraped itself along the textured wooden boards. Luz looked up in fright, and the pale blue-haired girl stared back at her. The girls gaped at each other in pure shock and disconcertment before one of them broke the silence of the uneasy morning air.

"Uh, hello, I'm Willow-"  
"God, Willow, I am so sorry- I didn't know there would be anyone else here."  
"Well, you're as informed as I am."  
More tense seconds of silence passed.  
"Um, my name is Luz, by the way.  
Willow giggled.  
"More like Captain Luz."  
"Huh?"  
"Your eyepatch, silly!"  
"Oh!"  
Luz quickly placed her fingers on her eyepatch out of quick inclination, and a smile crept onto her lips.

The girls once again fell soundless. It felt more comfortable this time, though. Luz collected the clothes she changed out of before she put on her pyjamas, as well as the new uniform left neatly folded on the floor at the same end of the bed as her pillow, and Willow collected her bag from next to one of the legs at the far end.  
"Oh, sorry, now there's someone else sleeping here I guess I'll have to move this elsewhere, huh."  
"Were you always here alone?"  
Willow stared into Luz's eyes with a deadpan, unnerved facial expression. The silence this time was more restive than it ever had been before.  
"Yeah."  
"Oh."  
She took a deep breath.  
"My friend Gus used to come here. One day he just disappeared, like, he just vanished into thin air."  
"Vanished?" Luz said with a facial expression as unnerved as Willow's was. Suddenly the sunrise light felt less warm on her skin.  
"Yeah... It was really weird because he wouldn't just leave like that without telling me- he wasn't the type- and he just started the bard track too, so, why would he just leave without telling anyone? Especially after he chose a new subject to study?"  
Once again dead-air filled the room. There was a sense of uneasiness and suspicion, it almost felt suffocating. More silence passed. The sunlight had been covered by the drab lingering clouds and the vines carefully contorted themselves into weird shadowy shapes that danced on the walls.

"Oh, hey, lessons are starting now... You wanna come with me today?"  
"Yeah sure, after I get changed, I'm not really sure where I was supposed to go today anyways. Bump just told me I have to learn five spells or he'll kick me out-"  
"-Principal Bump."  
...

"You can get changed in the room I just walked out of, that's the bathroom by the way."  
"Thanks, Willow!"

~~~

  
Luz's first day was ultimately a success, although she still felt a bit different compared to everyone else. She sat in total childlike wonderment the whole time the teachers spoke, which was a first for Luz, but she still felt out of place. 

"Hey, you'll get it next time, Luz!"  
Luz turned to willow and feigned a grin.  
"Thanks, Willow... I just still can't believe I haven't learned my first spell yet."  
"Don't worry about it! It's only been a say. It took me ages to learn my first spell. It just takes time and practice-"  
"-But I don't have time!"  
"Well, you still have practice."  
They both stared at each other without a word.

"Oh, I know someone!" Piped up Willow. They began to walk out of class together now after they had gathered up all of their belongings.  
"Who?"  
"An old friend of mine-"  
"-Did they vanish too?"  
"No. We just don't talk that much anymore."  
"Oh."  
"Her name is Amity! She taught me my very first spell. I'm not much of a teacher myself, but I think she'll be perfect for you."  
Luz mulled it over. She peered down at her satchel, bursting with different worksheets and books. Then to the novel, it's cover art peeking out from under the top flap. She started to wonder when Azura had learned _her_ first spell...

"There she is now!" Willow pointed to the blue-ish green-haired girl down the hall, just walking out of class.  
"Azura?"  
"What? No. Amity!"  
...

"Oh, but she's with Boscha."  
"Is that bad?"  
"Let's just say that... they're not the nicest of friends she could've chosen."  
Luz lingered on the word 'chosen.' 

They started to wander down the hall to where they were loitering.   
Willow reluctantly started "Hello, Amity..."  
Boscha and her friends remained silent but judgmental.  
"Willow. What do you want."  
Her friends giggled.  
"Um, my friend Luz, she just started and- since you taught me my first spell-"  
"-Don't talk about it like that!"  
"Well, I was just wondering if you could teach Luz!"  
"Why?"  
...  
"No."  
"But-"  
"Not unless you give me something of yours."  
Amity's eyes snapped to the novel.  
"Give me your dumb Azura book."  
"Huh?"  
"You want lessons, yeah?"  
"Yeah but-"  
"The Azura book."  
Luz reluctantly reached for her bag, then halted. There was an insolent glint in her eye.  
"How did you know it was Azura?"   
"You know- I saw the title-"  
"-But the title was covered by my bag."  
"I just- Y'know I've seen it before and..."  
Amity blushed hard and looked away, Boscha and her friends chuckled and Luz grinned cunningly.  
She took one of Amity's fists in her hand, opened it up and gently placed the book in her palm. She looked into her golden eyes, now red with rage, and said   
"Hope you enjoy it, Am." 


End file.
